a change of heart
by timidwolfhazel
Summary: after hawkfrost is exiled from Riverclan, he finds himself in a different forest. A forest Were all clan cats live as friends, a forest that is on the edge of evil. Were one cat stands above all the rest, in beauty and strength. Who is this cat you say?
1. hawkfrosts journey

Title: a change of heart

Summary: after hawkfrost is exiled from Riverclan, he finds himself in a different forest. A forest Were all clan cats live as friends, a forest that is on the edge of evil. Were one cat stands above all the rest, in beauty and strength. Who is this cat you say? Read and you will figure out. Pairings (Hawkfrost and (read to figure out).

Hawkfrost took one last look back at the Riverclan boundary. How dare they exile him for just putting the moth's wing on Mudfurs entrance to the den? It was just plain cruel to exile him for that. Mothwing made a great medicine cat, why would putting the moth's wing there make any difference. He turned his head right back and started to walk in the unknown.

Days went by and Hawkfrost still could not forgive Riverclan, he would give anything for a place to sleep though. He have been on his feet for such a long time, he dare not sleep for he was afraid that something was lurking out there ready to get him.

"Do I dare say that I am afraid? Most cats like me never say that. Then again most cats never been this far away from their clan."

He left up his head to Starclan and yowled.

"Yes I am afraid. I most terrified now, please if you are listening help me. I now I disobeyed you but please help"

As if Starclan heard him or if his yowling woke her up. Out from a bush came a murky colour queen. She was no older then Hawkfrost and was not a kittypet. She turned her green eyes on him then turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He left up his head back to Starclan and then said

"Thank you"

He bounded after this queen, hoping that she would bring him to her clan. He ran after her following her scent and the branches she dismantled while running. After a while he followed her right into a clearing. She was sitting there, a few feet in away. Her blue eyes on him. The gaze she gave him was of pure something, but it was not hatred.

Wait blue eyes, just a few minutes ago they were green. He could feel his fur standing on end at the thought that her eye color could change. She then left up her head and stared at the sky. She sat there for a few minutes then bent down her head touching something on the ground. He strained his eyes to see what it was. He suddenly gasped when he realized it was a dead cat. It was not from her clan though. The next thing he saw also amazed him. The moment she took her nose off of this cat it seemed to turn into some weird silver dust. This dust made its way up to silverpelt. Then as if her eyes were green the whole time she stared at him.

He felt his blood ran cold. This was some weird cat and yet their was something about her that made him walk out into the clearing and over to her. She must of saw this for she got up on all fours then turned around and ran some more. Hawkfrost walked over to were she was sitting just a minute ago. He touched the spot were the dead cat was to see if it was real or not. There was blood their all right and it was not prey blood. If there was a dead cat here then were is it now?

He left up his head; he saw this cat staring right back at him. She turned around and walked in the forest on the other side of the clearing.

Should he go into the forest? What mysteries lie on the other side?

This is were you review telling me if he should go or not.


	2. names of cats

earthclan

Russetstar- brown coloured male tom with blue eys.

Paledrift- silver coloured tabby female with blue eyes.(deputy)

Mistyday- grey and brown female with yellow eyes. Queen(herb cat)

Coledust- dark grey cat with black flecks. Tom with green eys.

Smoulderstick- black tom with one brown paw. Hazy eyes.

Rock- grey tom apprentice with yellow eyes.

Raven- black tabby female apprentice with silver eyes.

Scrap- long haired white elder tom.

Limb- brown and yellow elder queen. Oldest in camp

Murkywater- murky coloured cat with blue and green eyes.

Darkclan

Shadowystar- dark grey female with brown eyes.

Muddypool- muddy coloured tom with hazel eyes(deputy)

Nightfall- black tom with brown eyes(herb cat)

Shade- simese cat female apprentice with blue eyes.

Silhouette- grey female elder with no eyes.

Dark- black male elder with yellow eyes

Night- black male elder with only one ear and one eye.

Snowclan

Ashenstar- white female tabby with amber eyes

Snowfall-white male with yellow eyes.(deputy)

Snowdrift- light yellow female with yellow eyes. (herb cat)

White- white female apprentice with blue eyes.

Silk- grey male tabby apprentice with green eyes.

Awestruck- calico male elder with one green eye and one blue

Dazzle- silver and white female elder with one eye that is yellow

Fluff- light grey tom elder. tabby

Water clan

Indigostar- blueish grey female cat with blue eyes.

Splashring- white cat with black ring around neck and hazel eyes wich are white in the middle and blue on the outside. Tom (deputy)

Drizzletouch- yellow female with darker flecks as if she was touched by a drizzle(herb cat)

Bluepool- blue grey male tabby with yellow eyes.

Dewdrop- calico queen cat with blue eyes.

Rain- blue grey tabby female apprentice with yellow eyes.

Pool- light grey male elder with no eyes

Hail- white female elder with blue eyes.

airclan

Skystar- grey tabby male tom with blue grey eyes.

Cloudfluff- fluffy white tom with yellow eyes(deputy)

Breezewhisper- bluegrey tabby female cat with grey eyes.queen(herb cat)

Air- light grey male apprentice with grey eyes

Twister- light brown female apprentice with green eyes

Tornado-light yellow tabby female elder

Cyclone-dark grey male elder

fireclan

Infernostar- red male tabby with brown eyes

Singehair- light sandy female with singed fur. (deputy)

Scorchleaf- darkbrown male cat with green eyes.(herb cat)

Emberstick- light grey tabby female with green eyes. queen

Kindling- black male apprentice with brown eyes

Ash- grey tabby tom elder

Cinder- cinder coloured female elder

Demonclan

Bloodstar-black male cat with redish coloured eyes

Darkbat- darkgrey female queen with yellow eyes (deputy)

Crimsonwater- light grey male tabby with burgundy eyes(herb cat)

Evilwing- black female cat with dark green eyes. queen

Snakebite- grey tabby male with red eyes

Black- black female apprentice with yellow eyes

Red- darkgrey male tabby with burgundy eyes

Anger- black male elder with dark green eyes


	3. the demonclan

Hawkfrost took one last look at the forest then ran right in. he dogged a bush that was sticking out, he jumped over a log that fell down, he whent under a tree that was blocking his path, and he circled a rock for her scent. But he lost it. There was not one single cat scent near by. Were could she of whent. He tunred his head one way then the other, there was not a single sign of her, but he could smell some fox and badger. He should get out of here. He was just about to turn around and wlak away when something jumped out of the bushes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

smoulderstick was following this male cat for the longest time. He had a weird smell from him, and it was not from any of the other clans so he knew that this cat was all enemy. He ran after this cat for the longest time. He could tell this cat did not smell him for he just rolled in some fox diung and badger dung. It was what most cats do when they are out stalking . he stopped the moment this other cat stopped on a rock. It looked like it was searching for something or someone. He would not allow this cat to find what ever it was searching for. Smoulderstick got closer and closer, hiding in the tall grass. He walked closer then leaped out of the grass landing on top of this enemy cat.

"who are you?" yowled smoulderstick

hawkfrost could not answer for he could not really breath.

"I said who are you? Said smoulderstick

his voice was not as loud and he got off of him. Hawkfrost got up and stared at this cat. He was big and had a lot of muscles. He was all black and had one brown paw.

"I said…………"

"I know what you said. My name is hawkfrost"

"will then hawkfrost what are you doing in earthclans territory"

"earthclan? You mean there are more cats?"

"yes one clan for each elment"

"what is your name?"

"smoulderstick"

"but then you should be from the fire clan right"

"no. my father was fire clan. His name is coledust"

"well that is interesting. Ummmm would you know were a cat that has a murky coat would be. Like what clan would she be in?"

"you must be talking about murkywater"

"yes I guess that may be her. Does she have blue eyes or green eyes"

"yes she does"

"well what clan is she in?"

"earthclan"

"can you bring me to her"

hawkfrost watched as his eyes turned on him. They looked cold and angry. He bared his teeth then said

"why? What is it that you need from her? You are one of them aren't you? You will kill her, or take her to them right?"

"what? No, I don't even now what you are talking about"

"so you don't know about demonclan?"

"no I don't"

"ok then follow me. I will bring you to my clan. But if I see you do one thing wrong I will kill you"

"I whon't do anything"

"good"

hawkfrost walked behind this cat. He was very big, he would not be able to over power him. If he did he might die. Hawkfrost turned his head to look at his surroundings. He turned his head back at smoulderstick then ran up to him.

"so what is this demonclan?"

"it is the most dangerous clan in this forest. We all hate them. They come in many colours. From black, dark grey, dark brown, or just grey. They have red, yellow, burgundy, or dark green eyes."

"why is it that you hate them?"

"they killed one clan. The lightclan. There was only a few survivers. Mur…………"

he turned around on him and growled.

"I see what you are doing. You may not be with them right now but I know your kind"

"what is my kind?"

"your kind only care for yourself. You love the thought of glory, and if you bring the demonclan some news that they would love then you well get glory."

"all I wan't to know is how to fight against them if I see them"

"ha foolish cat. These cats are most evil. You would not be able to kill them"

"who is there leader?"

his eyes were bearing into his. They were full of grieve and they held a grim look into them.

"the leader is named ……………………… bloodstar"

hawkfrost felt his blood ran cold. Bloodstar was just sick, how could someone be named that it was just cruel.


	4. the earthclan

Smoulderstick lead him into his camp. Hawkfrost felt peace in this place. All of these cats seemd nice. They ahd no problems wiiht other clans. The only ones they did hate though were the demonclan.

"can you tell me why you are all riends?"

"because we have to stick together if we want to live."

Hawkfrost watched as a few cats came by him. They all gave a formal nod towards the bother of them before walking out of the camp.

"they do not smell of your clan. Were are they from"

"the dark grey female is shadowystar she is the leader of darkclan, the white cat with a ring around his neck is splashring, he is form waterclan. And then there is skystar a grey tabby tom of airclan. They are here to talk to russetstar I am guessin or just to tlka to some of their friends and loved ones."

"yuou mean you are allowed to love from another clan"

hawkfrost watched as smoulderstick gave mrrow of laughter.

"what do they not allow you to love in your clan. Of course if you are in love then we say gor for it. It does not matter if you are from a totally different clan."

He litened to mim at apooint. He stopped when he saw a murky coloured cat jump out of some bushes. It was her, it was the cat he was following. It was murkywater. For the first time he actauly thought she was very beautiful.

"she is one pretty cat"

"yes she is, very pretty indeed"

"oh um are you to a couple"

he turned his eyes over to hawkfrost, he could not help but let his eyes shine. This cat, this hawkfrost was fallinf head over heels in love with murkywater, he just didn't know it yet.

"no we are not, I think of her more of a sister"

"oh just wondering"

"smoulderstick whop is this cat"

hawkfrost saw who the deep voice belonged to. It was a male brown tom walking towards them.

"our leader russetsar, don't allow his strength to scare you. He is very sweet. Um russetstar this hawkfrost a cat passing through."

"it is very dangerous for a cat to just pass through don't you think. If the demonclan find you they will get you to join them or kill you. They are that bad son. They will kill anyone that is why we must stick together, that is why we must protect the last survivors of the lightclan"

"oh he can take care of himself. He is quite sweet if I say so myself"

did smoulderstick the cat who recently hated him say he was sweet. Never in his whole life was he ever called sweet. He was starting to really like this new clan.

"so he is. This is my clan the earthclan. If you would like to stay for afew days then stay, we allow anyone here."

Hawkfrost wouldn't refuse this offer, not because he was tired but because he needed a reason to talk to murkywater.

"I would be more then happy to"

he watched as they both left him. Leaving him to think to himself.

Might list to-do before I leave. First get mrukywater to like you, second learn more about all these clans, thirdly help them get rid of the demonclan, fourthly find a way to get back to riverclan, and fithly find out his feeling towards murkywater.


End file.
